The Flash: A love almost impossible
by PaulaBeam11
Summary: Barry se a enamorado de la persona equivocada, que hara sus amigos para ayudarle. Lo que no sabe Barry es que
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Hola soy Barry Allen y soy el hombre mas rápido del mundo o eso pense hasta que apareció el Flash inverso como lo llamaba Cisco, me sentía hundido ya que la persona en cual consideraba mi amigo y mentor era quien mato a mi madre, ahora mismo estabamos en la boda de Caitlin y Ronnie se veían tan bien juntos que me dieron envidia ya que yo no podía tener a esa persona ya que se acababa de casar con su prometida, así es me enamore de Ronnie pero ahora que lo pienso me lo pienso callar.

-Barry ¿estas bien?

-Si ¿por que lo preguntas Ronnie?

-Apenas y si nos conocemos pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo.

-No es nada, simplemente es una tontería.

-Si te tiene así esos pensamientos no puede ser una tontería Barry algo te esta molestando.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa Ronnie?

-Claro que si.

-Me he enamorado.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta, quien es la afortunada de tus pensamientos Barry?

-Ese es el problema que no es una mujer.

-¿Te gusta un chico?

-Si, pero el no siente lo mismo que yo.

-Como lo sabes, se lo has dicho a caso.

-No pero el esta saliendo con una chica que por cierto es una gran mujer, y no quiero perder su amistad por decirle al chico que me gusta-Dije mirandole a esos ojos azules.

-Oh Barry no se que hacer yo en esos temas no te puedo ayudar.

-No pasa nada en todas maneras gracias por escucharme.

-Para eso estan los amigos.

-Si bueno vamos que te has ido en mitad de la boda para hablar conmigo.

Vi como el se dió la vuelta dejandome allí parado, _"simplemente eso podemos ser eso amigos"_ pense con una sonrisa triste, negue con la cabeza y me fui por donde el se había ido.

Al lleguar puse la mejor sonrisa que puse para que no se notara y fue cuando empezo la pequeña ceremonia. Al llegar el momento donde se tenían que besar yo quería apartar la mirada pero una mano cogió la mia haciendo que mirara a la persona y me encontre la mirada de Iris ella era la única que sabía que yo amaba a Ronnie y ahora me estaba dando su apoyo para no apartar la mirada.

 _-Gracias Iris._

 _-No tienes por que agradecermelo Barry eres mi mejor amigo y mi hermano que ahora mismo lo estas pasando mal._

 **Starling city.**

Hoy era uno de los dias que mas raro esta en ambiente ya que Felicity no paraba de dar vuelta por la cueva, y eso me hacia sentir algo nervioso.

-¿Que te pasa Felicity?

-Pues que Caitlin se estara casando ahora mismo.

-Y eso es malo.

-Si, si eso significa que Barry esta en medio.

-Felicity y ahora que pinta Barry ahora.

-Oliver el esta finjiendo estar bien, el esta enamorado y a intentado ocultarlo de todos.

-Felicity es mejor que no te metas en la vida personal de los demas.

-Tu lo sabias verdad Oliver.

-Hazme caso por una vez no te metas en la vida de Barry ya esta muy complicada para que venga alguien y se lo eche en cara.

-Dejare el asunto cuando me contestes.

-Si lo sabía, sabía que Barry estaba enamorado del prometido de tu amiga, ahora deja el asunto.

Dije dandome la vuelta y irme de allí en seguida encontrandome con la mirada desaprobadora de mi hermana, pero no le tome mucha importancia y salí de allí, _"Barry simplente llamame cuando necesites mi ayuda chico"_ pense para mi mismo ya que sabia perfectamente que el chico era tan tozudo que sufriria en silencio por tal de no contarselo a nadie.

 **¿Continuara?**

 **La pareja es bastante rara ya que no hay historias de ellos juntos y me paració interesante probar para ver como quedaban, si os gusta no dudeis en comentar.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

 **Barry.**

No me podía creer que pudiera ver el beso de Ronnie sin derrumbarme ya que lo mas provable es que me derrumbara pero el apoyo que medio Iris hizo que fuera fuerte, me acerque a Caitlin y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra de que por fin os hayais casado.

-Gracias Barry a pesar de lo que estas sufriendo.

-Tranquila todo esta perfectamente.

-Barry el Harrison West te traiciono.

-Nos, te tengo que recordar que tu, Cisco y Ronnie estan metidos.

-Pero a quien quería era a ti, Barry no puedes ir esta noche a pelear solo con el llevate a alguien que te pueda ayudar, llama a Oliver el te podra ayudar.

-El ya tiene suficiente problemas en su ciudad como para venir aquí a solucionar mis problemas-dije mirandola a los ojos para luego irme del lugar.

Ahora me sentia algo culpable despues de hablarle de la manera de la que le hable no era mi intención hablarle después de su boda en serio pero no estaba del todo seguro estando con ella, segui caminando pensando en como podría detener a Harrison ya que ese hombre era incluso mas rapido que yo, " _que puedo hacer, quizas pueda llamar a Oliver o quizas no"_ pense totalmente confundido.

 **Ronnie.**

Vi como Caitlin habla con Barry de llamar a un tal Oliver para que viniera ayudarle pero el se nego en rotundo en pedirle ayuda, la razón o escusa de el es que Oliver podria estar ocupado asi que me estaba encargando yo de ir yo a pedir su ayuda.

-¿Usted quien es?

-Soy Ronnie vine a ver a Oliver Queen.

-¿Tu eres Ronnie el chico que se caso con Caitlin?

-Si pero no he venido por eso.

-El esta algo ocupado.

-Es sobre Barry necesito su ayuda.

-Ven sigueme.

Ella me llevo a un lugar que parecia una cueva donde había muchas armas y dos tarimas de cristal donde habia dos trajes uno verde y otro de color rojo, ella se detuvo delante de una mesa y dos personas aparecieron.

-¿Felicity como se te ocurre traer a gente a la base?

-Oliver, Roy el es Ronnie y vino a hablar de Barry.

-No vine a hablar de el solo a pedir ayuda para luchar contra Harrison West.

-¿Un momento pero ese tio no era el mentor de Barry?

-Exacto tambien es quien provoco la muerte de la madre de Barry.

-¿Ronnie ire ayudarte, pero una pregunta vistes un extraño comportamiento en el hoy en tu boda?

-Si estaba super raro pero cuando fui a hablar con el me dijo que estaba bien, pero cuando aparecio en la ceremonia tenia una sonrisa que no era la suya-dije recordando esa sonrisa.

Cuando derrotemos a Harrison pienso averiguar lo que le ocurre al chico despues de todo el me importa muchisimo a pesar de que no lo conozco de mucho tiempo.

 **¿Continuara?**


End file.
